


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by OutstandingSimPleTon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutstandingSimPleTon/pseuds/OutstandingSimPleTon
Summary: Lucius ya boy falling in Love





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You

The war was over and somehow the broken city that was already like that before the first battle was still standing. Friends and foes was starting to celebrate their victory over their failed saving grace. 

Well everyone was cheering one man stood outside the group. Not because he didn't have any reason to celebrate. No, because Lucius Fox who has proven countless times to be quick on his feet was stuck by feelings known to many but meant by few. He was struck by a man in a green suit, that his more flamboyant alter-ego demands him to wear. Lucius didn't know why he felt this way not that Lucius ever felt disgust or disinterest for the man. He just didn't understand why him, why now? 

The man in question was insane by all means. A man that could be called a black widow for the lover that he killed. Which made Lucius question even more why? The man was also very smart and lucius always admired that about him even when he used his intelligence for more personal gain.

Lucius’ heart was beating. He could barely hear over the drums in his ears getting louder. He could feel his face begin to become warm. Without a doubt if anyone took the moment to look at Lucius and followed his eyes. They would know it immediately what's going on.

Lucius was so in all of this beautiful man. That he failed to notice the short, well-dressed man (even in war) had walked up next to him.

“Falling in love with Edward Nygma is a dangerous game.” spoke the former crime boss in almost the same awe as that Lucius was feeling but still with the strict tone like a warning.

A smile spread across Lucius' face. The only thing he said in response.

“Is that so?”

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell me what my first fic?  
> Yes? Well ya. Kind of obvious I know.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and that you made it this far or read the notes at the end. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you want.  
> That would be really coolio!  
> And a kudos if you really liked it. (again if you want)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr to see my pointless reblogs. Yea.  
> nightmarequeer on Tumblr  
> That's a little redundant.  
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
